vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
Witches are humans who practice magic, or witchcraft and can be either male or female, and good or evil. Witches have the power to cast spells and have other abilities. Naturally born witches have supernatural powers that start developing as a teenager, although there are some that just practice witchcraft. History The Bennett Family women have only been seen with magical powers, although it is unknown if Bree had any. Their ancestors lived in Salem, where witches were burned at the stake. They migrated to Mystic Falls in 1692, the year of the with trials, where they lived in secrecy for a century. It is unknown when and how the townspeople found out about witches in 1864, but a witch named Emily Bennett was burned at the stake that year. Her children were saved by , because the two of them had made a deal to help save . Sheila Bennett and Bonnie Bennett, descendants of Emily, both opened that same tomb a century and a half later. Since the spell to open it required a lot of power, Sheila died of fatigue and now the only known witch alive is Bonnie. 600 years ago when vampires and werewolves wreaked havoc a group of astec witches cursed them making vampires weak against the sun and tying werewolves to the moon, the tied the curse of the moon to the moon stone. Rose stated that the moon stone is used for binding the werewolves to the moon, while a Doppleganger needs to be sacrificed for the curse(s) to be broken. The only known Dopplegangers being Katherine and Elena. Powers and Abilities * Spellcasting: has the ability to preform spells by chanting, using a language sounding like Latin, but as Elena said not quite. She used this ability to open the doors of the church. Bonnie also has demonstrated some ability to summon spirits and has a tendency to have prophetic dreams. Bonnie also used this when she saved Damon from the fire in the Gilbert Building basement. Bonnie was able to cast a spell to trap Katherine inside a room in the Lockwood Mansion and take away the pain that was hurting Elena. Lucy Bennett, cousin of Bonnie, cast a spell that linked Katherine to Elena, making Elena feel whatever Katherine feels. So if Katherine dies, Elena will too. But this spell was broken when Lucy went against Katherine and when she cast a spell on the moonstone, causing Katherine to either choke or suffocate. * Clairvoyance: The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. Over time Bonnie realized that she really possessed this ability when she appears to have visions of events when she touches certain people and was able to feel the death in . * Pyrokinesis: The ability to set fires with your mind. Bonnie lit candles at the Founder's Party with only a thought, and manages to set fire to a blue Volkswagen Jetta, but this time entered in a kind of deep trance. Bonnies most common trick is turning water into fire. * Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate water with your mind. Bonnie discovers the ability causing a geyser from a bucket to soak a cheerleader after being rude to a customer. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with your mind. Bonnie has only used this active ability twice to levitate several feathers to show her secret to Elena and once to move a book to ’s hand. *'Photokinesis':The ability to manipulate light. Bonnie was seen using this ability in the episone "Isobel" when she pretended to remove the spell from the cog of the device. This ability was also seen in "Masquerade" when she and Lucy touched each other. * Enchanting: The practice of casting spells or curses (on a relatively permanent basis) against a specific person, object, or location. Emily Bennett used this power to enchant certain rings that protect vampires from burning in the sun. * Psychic Abilities: Many psychic abilities have been shown. Bonnie was able to name all the objects in Elena's cupboard without any prior knowledge suggesting ESP a combination of telepathy, clairvoyance, and sensing. Bonnie was also seen able to read the minds or have visions from other people and get information. But however, this ability was seen to be called "inconvenient" by Damon as you cant ask the questions, you can only get what you recieve. Both Bonnie and Grams have both shown to use a ability to be able to cause Aneurysms in the brain of supernaturals, who after a short period of time heal. However it is not an all powerful ability as Katherine is immune to it. * '''Aerokinesis: '''the ability to control wind only demonstrated once when Bonnie was confronted by Kathrine Bonnie used it to make the door fly open and attract attention. Witches appear to have a slower aging rate as demonstrated by Grams as she appears quite young for her age. Witches may also be able to control other elements other than just water and fire but this has not yet been demonstrated. Witches may be resistant to a vampires compulsion because Bonnie was never compelled to open the tomb and Damon hasn't yet compelled her to stop her threatening him. Witches have the ability to sense others although the genre wasn't specified, as shown with Bonnie and Lucy, it is uncertain if she could sense her because she was a witch or because they were related, if that was the case she would be able to sense others she has a strong bond with. Weaknesses It is unknown if witches have weaknesses relating to their magical abilities but they are vulnerable to human frailties such as aging and disease. They can also be killed in conventional ways such as when Damon killed Bree by taking out her heart. If a witch casts a spell that they don't have enough power for or concentrates on a spell and overuses their power, it can cause that witch to die of fatigue, as seen with Grams. Witches may have a slower aging rate as demonstrated by Grams as she appears quite young for her age meaning witches could have a longer life span than humans. spells that are very straining for the witch may cause premature aging. It is implied that witches cannot break deals once they make them. This can be seen with Emily who made the deal to save the tombed vampires in exchange for the safety of her descendants. This can also be seen with Lucy who had to help Katherine even though she did not want to because of a deal the two of them made. Witches also has a limit when they use magic. If a witch uses alot of magic,it'll wear the witch down. If the witch pushes too hard, witchcraft will push back, this can be shown when Bonnie casted too much spells that are probably too strong for her to handle until she was unconcious and how Bonnie and Sheila pushed too hard when they tried to lift the seal off the tomb until magic pushed back,causing Sheila to be exhausted and die. Known Witches * Bonnie Bennett * Sheila Bennett * Emily Bennett * Bree * Lucy Bennett Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampire Diaries Characters